Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speech encoding method and apparatus in which an input speech signal is split on the time axis in terms of a pre-set block as an encoding unit and encoded from one such encoding unit to another. The invention also relates to a pitch detection method employing the speech encoding method and apparatus.